A Shift In Time
by Doodlez1996
Summary: Summary: The Doctor tries to take Amy and Rory to a nice place to relax for a bit and things go a bit awry... With the Doctor being his crazy self will things ever turn out as planned?The Doctor, Amy, and Rory take an unexpected trip. Needless to say things do not go well. Warnings: Swearing, Blood, Rating most likely will rise. Shameless Doctor Whump… Special Appearances by…


Doodlez: Hey all please bear with me this wouldn't get off of my mind! I am now a Sherlockian/ Whovian and a Torchwood addict! Oh my those are not a good mix! BBC and Steven Moffat! **Round of applause please!** Thank you! Believe me I am still alive! I swear I will be updating my other fics tonight but it may be a bit late considering the fact that I am having so much fun writing these! Okay Enough Ranting and on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: Doodlez does not own Doctor Who. They are copyright from BBC. Though I wish I did.

Time Shift

A 11th Doctor Fanfic

Warning Merciless Whump and sick Doctor ahead...

read at YOUR own risk.

**Chapter one: A slight Miscalculation**

"Where are we? Weren't we supposed to be going to London?" Rory asks looking around confused.

"Well the answer here my dear fellow is that we are in the middle of a war... but what war?" The Doctor mutters looking around at his surroundings.

"Crikey Doctor, is that an aeroplane?" Amy asks looking up at the sky.

"Oh shoot! Get down both of you!" He shouts throwing himself towards them to knock them down as a rain of bullets come down upon the area they were once standing in.

"Geeze... Doctor." Rory hisses as he tries to push the Doctor off of him.

"Rory, what happened?" Amy asks looking albeit shocked at how the Doctor acted. Neither seemed to notice that the ecstatic Doctor had used so much force he literally knocked himself out.

"Well you said that you saw an aeroplane and suddenly the Doctor, was shouting and pummeling us over." Rory says looking Amy straight in the eyes.

"Umm Rory, did you realize the Doctor isn't moving?" Amy asks looking rather panicked.

"Wait what?" Rory looks down to see the Doctor isn't really moving at all, other than his shallow breathing that is. He jumps up from his position rolling the Doctor over onto his back. Amy scrambles to the other side of him and stares down at the unconscious Doctor.

"Is he okay?" Amy asks looking to her fiancee for an answer.

"He looks to only be unconscious we had better get him back to the Tardis... wait he looks to be coming to." His eyes wander down to the man below him who is now moving his fingers. The man below him's head is starting to twist from side to side. He moans and his eyes open into slits looking up at his two companions.

"Oh thank heavens you're both safe..." The Doctor lets out a sigh of relief and begins to sit up. He groans and falls back onto the ground. "Well I think I might've jostled myself a bit I can't seem to get up. It feels like someone dropped a metal block upon my chest."

"Doctor, let me check your ribs." Rory looks down at the Doctor who nods. So he goes to checking the lanky man below him and blushes with embarrasment. "Ummm Doctor, I think I may have kicked you in the ribs when I noticed you weren't moving. I only made things worse... seeing as the impact broke two of your ribs..."

"That's okay Rory, just help me up and we will be on our way. Can't really stay out here now can we? After all we are in a war zone." He smiles through a wave of pain that is very well hidden.

"Okay Doctor, but once we get back to the TARDIS you need to tell us what war we are currently in." Rory makes his point helping the Doctor to sit up and stand up.

"I'll explain when we get to some place safe." He winces shortly as he takes an unsteady step.

The three end up walking to a near by aid station to tend their small injuries and take care of the Doctors ribs.

They walk up to the door and the Doctor knocks on the door to the tiny aid station.

"Yes?" A nurse answers the door and looks perplexed at the man and two companions. She takes in the groups appearance and the appearance of the man in front of her. He looks pale too pale... his forehead is sweaty and he looks as though he is stuggling to remain conscious. His limbs are shaking as he begins to try to speak.

"Please help us we're a bit lost...can we stay here with you?" He looks at the nurse with a smile.

"I don't see why not. The war is raging out there I take it?" She asks looking at the three as she lets them in.

"Yes we almost got hit when a aeroplane started firing on us. As you can tell we may need a few plasters and some bandages." Amy looks at the older woman.

"Oh yes be back in a jiffer." She takes off to get the supplies and the Doctor sits down

"Doctor, where are we?" Rory asks looking slightly concerned.

"Well we're in World War one." He replies looking down at his chest.

"Doctor, let me get a look at you." Rory says looking at the Doctor slightly worried at the young mans appearance.

"Not necessary Rory, I'm fine." He replies shifting a bit and trying to hide a wince.

"Doctor, You are obviously not fine. Let Rory check you over." Amy states looking at him as if daring him to try to argue.

"Amy, I'm," He breaks off coughing a bit this time unable to hide his wince. "fine" he tries to stand up from where he sat down only to end up failing the first time.

"Doctor, please sit back down." Amy pleads with the stubborn Doctor.

" Naka I'll sit down when I am good and ready. " He says standing up stubbornly and taking a few steps forward. His body begins shaking with exertion as he moves to take another step.

"Doctor, sit down please!" Amy continues trying to plead with him as the nurse comes running back in.

He finishes taking the step and Rory watches as the Doctor's eyes roll back in his head.

"Doctor!" Rory and Amy both rush over as Rory makes it just in time to catch the now unconsious Timelord.

With that they soon hear the TARDIS phasing.

"Rory, is the TARDIS phasing or am I hearing things?" Amy asks looking up to her husband.

"I'm hearing it too." Both turn each holding the unconscious Doctor up. Only to see what they feared most a TARDIS landing in the tiny aid station they are currently in. The TARDIS doors open up and a man with spiky almost crazy brown hair and a pinstripe suit pops out of the box. He is soon followed by a blonde wearing camoflage cargo pants.

"What the Bloody Hell is going on here?" The nurse asks looking at the two people who just appeared in a box right in front of them.

"Ello I'm the Doctor, and this is my companion Rose." He leaps forward wearing what looks to be 3D glasses.

"How are you the Doctor? The Doctor is right here in our arms?" Rory questions the madman.

"Ohhhh No, ummm Rose, I think we may have made a little mistake..." He looks up and around the room at the limp form in Amy and Rory's arms.

"How?" Amy stutters looking at the shorter younger man.

"Well ummm since we are here we may as well have a look at him. Oh by the way I'm his tenth regeneration." Ten says looking at the two holding him up. "Okay bring him over here. No no no don't put him there. Over here on this nice roll away."

Rory gently lays the unconscious young man on the roll away gurney/stretcher minding the young Doctors current injuries. Ten takes out his sonic screwdriver and quickly scans the younger doctor. He reads over the scanning and tsks shaking his head in disapointment.

"My my Doctor, what have you gotten yourself into now?" Ten sighs looking over at the three companions who are looking confused and worried. "Well it may seem that he may have gotten himself in a bit of a squeeze. Umm where is your TARDIS? We need to get him to the med bay immediately."

"Wait what's wrong with him?" Rory is the first to ask.

"Well he's gone and broken two ribs and punctured his lung causing him to be having trouble breathing and this has gone and put his right heart into cardiac arrest that's why he collapsed. My TARDIS is rebuilding..."

"Great it's a war zone out there and now we have to race to the TARDIS again." Amy states her face one of worry and panic.

"Well we have to do something so lead the way... I forgot to ask your names..." Ten looks around confused and slightly embarrased.

"Ummm We're Amy, and Rory Williams. We are the Doctors Companions. We should get him back to uh his TARDIS and quick." Amy speaks as the four of them with Rory carrying the Doctor in his arms. The four run out the doors and seek out the TARDIS quickly.

"So where did you guys park?" Ten asks running beside the other two.

"Just up ahead, what should we call you?" Rory asks running and straining with the younger Doctor's body.

"Just call me Ten, I'm fine with that." He shouts in response as they begin nearing the TARDIS.

"Okay we can manage that! Shoot where's the key?" Rory shouts in a bit of a panic as the four of them approach the TARDIS.

Amy reaches the door first and gently touches the wood. She apparantly knows that her timelord is hurting and hurting bad. The door pops open and the path to the Med Bay is right in front of the group.

Soon the four make it into a neat yet very messy med bay finding only on platform to lay the unconscious timelord on. Ten looks around the room and stares at Amy and Rory.

"Oh my my He certainly is not very organized now is he? You let him keep his med bay like this?" Ten asks looking slightly startled and a bit disgusted.

"Thing is he never lets us in here with him when he wants to be left alone." Rory looks slightly embarrased.

Ten takes some time and looks down at the young timelord. He notes the high cheek bones, sunken cheeks, his small nose, and big chin. He looks up at the his light brown hair which flops down over one side of his face and moves it aside to get a good view of the younger mans face. He then looks down at the his attire... brown tweed jacket, light bluish white undershirt, brown slacks, suspenders attached... red..., One Maroon crooked Bowtie, and black dress shoes.

On a closer look he sees a light sheen of sweat on the younger mans forehead and reaches down to check his pulse.

"Well this proves that now we will have to wait until he wakes up for him to tell us where everything is. Which should be shortly." Ten states looking down at his FOB watch.

Amy, Rose, and Rory jump as the younger timelord springs up gasping his green eyes flying open in shock. Suddenly his expression goes to one of pain and he clutches at the right side of his chest. He finally after calming down looks up and he falls back slightly onto the table seeing Ten standing there with Rose, Amy, and Rory.

"Oh no this is definitely not good... Ten?" Eleven looks up and Ten looks seriously dissapointed.

"Yes it's me." Ten states looking down at his younger self.

"What are you doing here? You could rip a hole in the timeline being here." Eleven asks slightly startled.

"Well we had a bit of a problem with my TARDIS... needless to say we're stuck here for a while until she finishes rebuilding..." Ten states sheepishly.

"Well Ten, looks like we'll have a hole in the timeline." Eleven states.

"Well what number are you? After you answer that question where can we find the bandages and defibrilator?" Ten asks two questions looking calm.

Before the younger timelord can answer the door bursts open and the five hear rapid footsteps approaching.

"Doc?"

Doodlez: Ohhhhhh Cliffy! Ugh I am so mean! Can you guess who is coming busting in?

Next on my list of updates is How Things Came To Be! Hope you enjoyed! See ya hopefully soon! Reviews are like Fish Fingers and Custard! hahaha! Laterz!


End file.
